Shinigami III: The Prologue
by ShinigamiIIIOfficial
Summary: This is the prologue of an upcoming story Lesly and I working on , Shinigami III:The Original Story. We hope you enjoy this story! Death the Kid x Maka Albarn


_**Disclaimer: None of the characters from Soul Eater- or Soul Eater in general belong to us. Only the original characters that we made belong to us.**_

_**Warning: Strong Language, Angst**_

_** Pairing: Death the Kid and Maka Albarn **_

_**(This prologue is narrated by Death the Kid.)**_

_**Words: 992**_

Shinigami III: The Prologue

Chapter 1

_ Colors are illusions_

_ Dreams were lived in other worlds_

_ Love was unwanted_

_ Bravery was the world_

_- _I awoke. Heavy breathing. Voices I heard but could not make out in my head. I tried to open my eyes but the lighting in the room made it too hard. I couldn't breath. It was getting heavy and I was hyperventilating. I heard a beeping noise grow louder and quicker. _"What happened? Where am I?" _I thought. I heard feet shuffling. I heard people speaking again. It was a bit more clearer but I still couldn't understand what they were saying. I felt someone put a mask on my face." He's awake." , a man with a gruff voice announced. The last thing I heard was the same beeping noise. But it slowed down. And I lost consciousness. Again. -

- I stirred up again. I had opened my eyes to see the same vivid light. The only difference was there was a shadow making so the light didn't completely ignited by the exposure. I focused my eyes to the person who was standing above me. It was a young lady. Her eyes were whelmed with tears. About two fell on my cheek. I arose from the bed I was sitting to get a better view of this young female. As I believed.

"Maka? " , I asked. Without answer , Maka pulled me into a tight hug. As she did so, she sobbed.

"Maka? Maka why are you crying? What happened? Where am I? Why am I here?", I exclaimed needing for answers.

And , again , instead of answering me , she sobbed loudly in my shoulder. I grabbed Maka off me and grabbed her by her arms.

"Maka! Maka , please listen to me. I just want one answer. Can you do that for me?", I interrogated.

Maka slowly nodded her head as her body shuddered.

"Al-Alright." , she stuttered.

" The Kishin- The Kishin came back.''

I showed no expression on my face. But , even though , I was infuriated.

''What!?'' , I called out loudly, failing at trying to keep my guard down.

''Yeah...um... there is a new Kishin.'' she muttered.

''Oh my goodness. No! That can't be true! It's only been three years! That makes no sense!'' I yelled.

_''No way. That's not possible. I_ _would be a new kishin but , not this soon!'' _I thought.

''And that's why when I saw you awake , I... I was happy to see you alive.'' she exhaled.

''Huh? What do you mean?'', I trailed.

''Soul is...how do I put this...gone.'', Maka implied as if I understood.

''I'm truly sorry but,... what do you mean... _gone?_'',I asked with a complexed look.

''I mean Soul is not... here with us today.'', She explained with pained look on her face.

''W-What?!'', I screamed.

I grabbed Maka's shoulders.

''Please tell I am mishearing things!'', I yelled in her face.

She shook her head vertically. " I'm afraid not. I...I wish I was there to help. At least you were there to see him pass and say goodbye.'' , she told me.

''Huh? I don't remember any of this mess!'', I yelped in confusion.

'' How-oh that's right. The Kishin took your memory.'', she explained , once again with a still very pain look.

''...That bastard.'', I mumbled.

'' We should go. I called your father for some clothes. I folded you them on the counter behind me. The showers are in the hallway fourth door to the left. I will wait in the lobby. By the way, you're at a hospital, in case you haven't noticed already.'' , Maka informed me.

''Alright. I will be right back. Thank you, Maka.'', I said.

'' No problem.'', she added with a smile.

I smiled back and sent my way to the showers. ''_Wow. This a beautifully decorated hospital.''_, I thought.

I saw the fourth door on the right , as Maka told me, and open the door.

''Ahhhh!'', I screamed as I opened the door to find women.

They screamed as well but, twice as high-pitched.

''GET OUT!'' , they screamed in unison.

My face, already flushed a light pink, grew brighter.

''Sorry!'', I inhaled as I shut the door closed.

I saw a small sign next to the knob spelling, ''Women''

I growled. "Seriously, Maka!'' I yelled.

"Sorry! That was how I remembered it!''

I mimicked her. ''Yeah right!', I said as I raced to the other side of the hall and slammed the door.

I toke a short shower. I was in a rush to leave.

As I walked down the hall , I saw Maka standing in a doorway crying. She had short continuous sobs. I ran up to her to comfort her. She saw me and immediately looked away and wiped here face.

''Maka , are you okay?'', I asked soothly.

''Yes... I just can't believe he's actually gone.'' Maka responded down.

I pulled Maka in for a hug.

'' I will help you get through this. You are my friend. I have to be there for when it is needed.'' , I explained as a petted her hair.

''Thank you, Kid-kun.''

''No problem.'' I responded.

Maka helped me sign out of the hospital. I told them I would pay later on. I filled out some papers. Then, we were on our way.-

**Thank you guys for reading! This our first fanfiction! I really do hope you enjoy and stay tuned! Good Morning/Afternoon/Night!**

**P.S Sorry that the first chapter was short. Expect long ones on the way! And if you have any questions, PM us!**

-Madison


End file.
